1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seating and kneeling appliances and, more particularly, is concerned with a seating and kneeling assembly with telescopingly adjustable wedge-shaped seat base and height adjustable arm rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people kneel or sit beside a bathtub when bathing a child or pet or cleaning the bathtub. The process of bathing a child or pet or cleaning a bathtub can be burdensome. People often find themselves kneeling on a bathroom floor, resting their arms on a bathtub surface and sitting on their heels. A variety of devices and appliances have been developed over the years to aid people in this unpleasant activity.
A representative example of a prior art appliance for assisting a user in bathtub bathing and cleaning is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,535 to Frawley et al. The Frawley et al patent discloses a seating and kneeling appliance which includes a seat, a pair of kneeling pads and an arm rest for the user. Problems exist, however, with the design of the Frawley et al appliance. The Frawley et al design has a seat support base of a substantially rectangular configuration which limits where the legs and feet of the user can be placed. Also, the seat is not adjustable relative to the kneeling pads for people of different sizes. Further, the arm rest is not adjustable for fitting walls of bathtubs of different heights.
Consequently, a need remains for an assembly which provides a solution to the aforementioned problems without introducing any new problems in place thereof. introducing any new problems in place thereof.